


Hang in there!

by Gin3erNinja



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Charlie's Angels (Movies - McG)
Genre: Bondage, Competition, Dom/sub, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Tickling, OT4, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Tickling, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gin3erNinja/pseuds/Gin3erNinja
Summary: Bosley takes control of her angels, it was only a matter of time.
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson, Rebekah Bosley/Elena Houghlin, Rebekah Bosley/Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson, Rebekah Bosley/Jane Kano, Rebekah Bosley/Sabina Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Hang in there!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :D. 
> 
> This is the first thing I've wrote since my history of Art dissertation lol. I've never wrote fiction before, and defo not smut. I like to think of myself as pretty adventurous in the bedroom though so hopefully, I can share that here. I have been a big fan of this site for years so I have decided to give it a go, in hopes of repayment. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue writing. 
> 
> Characters are not mine and I hold no rights to them, I've just put them in my own fantasy.
> 
> Full disclosure, I am dyslexic, I have put this through a word processor, but still, it probably won't be 100%. Sorry, I've tried. Let me know of any spotted mistakes and I will edit them, (if you can do that). 
> 
> Enjoy, I hope to have you very hot and bothered by the end. xo

Bosley was familiar with setting up teams, its a job done many a time before. But it could be argued this was forming to be her favourite team yet.  
It started subtly but she noticed how these girls would act around each other, the longing looks, small touches, always trying to show off and outdo each other.  
Yes, she absolutely knew how to keep this team in line. She’d put it down to a perk of the job, but it was so much more.

A couple of days after training.

“You know Elena, you’ve done so well the past few weeks. Truly. The agency is very impressed. But there’s still a couple more things you have to do. Think of these as little team tests, just to make sure you are fully committed and compatible with this team” Bosley smirks and like a predictor stalking her pray begins to get closer to Elena.

Passing all her tests had been such an ego boost for Elena, she had tried so hard to prove herself. This was helped by the raging desire to spend more time with Jane and Sabina.  
She had the time of her life in Istanbul but mostly she enjoyed being around the girls and feeling like she had a family. A family she was secretly crushing on hard. But, that was need to know information, and no-one needed to know.

“Well, yes yes anything I really am dedicated to the team and working with you... and the girls” Elena eagerly states as she tries to compose herself, always getting a litter nervous when Boz is in her personal space.

“That’s great. That’s just so good” Bosley drawled out.

Elena began to blush. Praise getting to her as she begins to wring her hands together. Boz notices this, ideas forming in her mind and mischief sparkling in her eyes. She reaches her hand out and pushes a stray bit of hair behind Elena's ear and then puts the back of her hand to Elena's forehead.

“Are you feeling okay? You’ve gone a little red” Boz teases, oh, she’s going to have so much fun here, it’s almost too easy.

This only makes Elena blush more. “Y-yes I’m fine. I’m just erm, I’m a bit warm” taking a small step back, Boz followed suite until Elena was backed into the wall. Embarrassment flushing her body as she realises after all her training how dopey that must look.

Bosley smirks more, drinking up the flushed girl in front of her.

Elena trying to compose herself realises the trapped position she’s in and her pupils dilate. Getting a rush on feeling so captive she begins to let her mind wander to some naughty scenarios she wished this would lead to.  
Her eyes go wide, Bosley instantly recognises this look, she has seen similar on her other little angles faces.

“Test one. Tell me what you were just thinking”

Elena in panic begins stuttering out words, praying for a miracle. She needed the ground to open up now. She felt nervous and ashamed and oh so turned on from such little interaction she felt it was pathetic.

“I’m waiting” Bosley firmly states. Then with a teasing whisper “Come on Elena, I know you want to be good, just tell me, be good for me”

Bingo. Elena looks so gone, Boz had noticed the little praise kink in all her angels. So cute, they all were so desperate for recognition, it was adorable.

Just as Elena was about to mumble of some excuse about the temperature.

“I’MMMMM HOMEEEEE BITCHESSSS”

“We’re home... we’re home” Jane rolls her eyes and moves past Sabina who has headed straight for the fridge.

As they both made their way into the main lounge they instantly came to a halt. Studying the scene in front of them, Elena backed against the wall looking almost terrified and Bosley standing over her looking smug as anything giving a little wave with her fingers.

Bosley leaned in slightly. Elena held her breathe. “Ooh, test one failed. And to think, I thought you were such a good girl Elena, guess I was wrong” Bosley whispered.

Elena actually whined, Bosley fought back the urge to laugh, maybe that was too far she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, the other two angles knew exactly what was going on, having flashbacks of their own.

Jane

“What’s your take on Elena Jane?” Bosley questions while sipping on her red wine.

Bosley and Jane sat on the roof terrace, pretenses of a debriefing being set in place. Jane was dressed formally and professionally as always, whereas Bosley sat in her loose shirt showing Jane the hints of her collar bone.

Jane averted her eyes, deliberating a proper diplomatic answer.

“I think she shows definite potential” Jane stated.

“Hmm, yes I agree, say, do you feel comfortable working with her?” Bosely tries to hide her smirk as she begins to pry.

Jane thought to all the time they were together, dragging Elena through a swam of enemies or pushing her out of the way of falling objects. Her mind couldn't stop thinking about the physical, how she enjoyed roughhousing with the smaller girl as the latter looked at her with such admiration.

“I think she has, assets desirable to the agency” Jane tried to remain calm. Structuring her answer to limit what she gave away.

Bosley arched her eyebrow and gave a teasing smirk. “Oh we can talk about her... assets later, but that wasn’t my question”

Jane again averted her gaze, pretending to be calm rather than thinking about the times Elena caused her to lose focus as she began daydreaming. Her big beautiful eyes, her excitable sequels, her.... Jane shuck her head trying to regain focus.

“Come on Jane, your opinion matters, after all, you are one of the best. So so good aren’t you, so tell me”

Jane's resolve begins to crumble at the praise and acknowledgment. She took a deep breath and then “I think, sometimes maybe she can be a little distracting”

“Go on”

“Well erm, I just, I” Jane shuts her self off, she’s not a mumbling school child.

Bosley has been watching Jane carefully, how she’s tightly crossed her legs, eyes fixed on anything but Bosley and she kept reaching for more drink so that there’s something to distract her hands.

“I think I can help you feel, less... distracted Jane. Would you like that?”

“What do you mean?”

Bosley smirks and leans forward “well talking about it, getting it off your chest”

Jane blushes as she stares at Bosley's chest at the mention. “Oh erm. That’s okay. Thanks, Bosley, but I’m fine.”

“I guess il have to get you talking then Hm?” She cocks an eyebrow, smirks, and then takes the last sip of her wine.

“Fuccck”

That’s how Jane found herself here, pressed naked, stomach down on the bed. Her arms tightly bound above her head attached to the banister with red silk. Flexibility being tested as her legs were spread wide by a spreader bar. She was cowering, dripping in sweat, tears prickling at her eyes, losing her fucking mind.

“Janey janey janey, you aren’t trying to cum without permission are you?”

“N-no Bosley. I-i oh my god. I’m I-m gonn-a” Jane whimpered out.

Bosley removed the wand from Jane, reaching out to rub gently at her lower back. Janes breathing becoming a concern as the girl chocked in air.

“Good good girl Jane, you’re such a good girl”

“T-t-Thankyou Bosley” Jane shakenly replied while trying to regain her composure.

Bosley had been teasing Jane for about 40 minutes. Jane had started breaking by 10. It wasn’t Bosley’s intention to break her that fast. Bosley wanted to have fun with the usually composed girl. But none of Jane's training had ever prepared her for this. Bosley knew her angels to well. She knew she was orchestrating one of Jane's biggest fantasies.  
Jane saw this as a great challenge, and she had always enjoyed being tested. So like always, Jane wanted to win this game, but she was beginning to think that was impossible.

Rules had always made Jane feel safe, they instructed how to live your life and always act appropriately.  
So when she had been told not to cum she was determined to not break the rule. Of course, that was getting more and more difficult.

The icing on the cake had been the praising. After her first edge, she tried desperately to look over her shoulder at Bosley, ever the detective trying to solve what had just happened. Bosley caught her eye, held her gaze, and praised.

“Good girl Jane, waiting for me to explain before lashing out, you’re always so in control, how does it feel Jane, knowing what I can now do to you now?”

Jane all but whimpered. The praise affecting her so much she nearly broke the resolve and started trying to hump the bed there and then. But she stopped herself.

“Good girl Jane, good good girl” Bosley could see Janes clit twitching at the praise.

“Now Jane, I have a rule for this little situation we have found ourselves in. You have to tell me when you are about to cum, think you can do that?”

“Yes Bosley” Jane simply stated, trying her very hardest to stay in control of her body.

Bosley smiled and returned the wand to Jane's clit. Jane's hands shot out to tightly hold onto the bars of the bed, she bit her lip and began trying to establish a little self-distraction in order not to have to admit defeat.

Bosley noticed the determination in Jane's frame, the girl refusing to make a sound. Bosley admired this about Jane, she enjoyed it even more as it would be even more satisfying to see her break. Bosley set the dial-up on the wand two more settings. Jane's face immediately smacked down on the cushion in front of her. Rocking her body in a comfortable rhythm. She became overtaken with the need for sweet release. Her groans turning into whimpers as she choked out.

“You can make noise Jane, there’s no rule about noise” Bosely reminded the struggling girl.

“OoooOohh gonna cum” Jane responded almost instantly.

Instantly the wand disappeared. Jane's whole body froze and then as if re-booting spasmed slightly.

“Wha”

“Let’s make this more interesting shall we. You’re not going to cum, until you have told me a distracting little fantasy you have about Elena”

Jane's body ran cold. Finally realising this had been Bosley's plan all along and she had walked right into the trap.

That had been 40 minutes ago. Since then oh Jane had made plenty of noise. She knew what was expected of her, she was just really struggling. She had never been good at expressing desires or emotions.

Bosley had begun to feel a little bad. She knew she was pushing Jane to her limits. But Jane always needed a little extra push sometimes. But she wanted to help Jane let go.

“You’re such a good girl Jane, not cumming even though I can see how desperate you are, I can feel it, Jane. You’re dripping. Good girl, my good girl”

“Mmmmmphhhh ah ah ahhh” oh that got her... “mmmh ah pleaseee oh please please” Jane started chanting. But refused to spill her desires. Her mind was in a complete haze, barley being able to concentrate on anything except the steady buzzing between her legs. Her whole body shaking as she thrashed her head side to side.

Bosley couldn’t believe Jane was going to go through another edge. She had to step up her game.

“Oh is ickle Janey waney going to break? Or is she going to take more torture, let me do this for hours? Get her so worked up she loses her voice from screaming my name” Bosley taunted.

“Oooh ooh p-please Bos-bos-Bosley I-I really can’t” Jane was trying to bite down on the pillow to muffle her cries. She knew she had lost the game but as much as she tried she couldn't bring herself to give Bosley what she wanted. She was a twitching mess, never had she felt so desperate for anything in her life. Her stomach was in a tight not and she prayed for Boselys mercy. She wasn't sure she was going to be able to hold on much longer, her body screaming for an exit card.

Bosley raked her brains, it was clear Jane wanted this to end. She needed help. Bosley was a merciful mistress so an idea sprang to mind.

“I’m going to ruin you, Jane. Have you praising my name and begging me through tears to let you cum. I’m going to wait, so long people will wonder where you are” Bosley took a deliberate pause. “Maybe Elena and Sabine will come looking hum?”

Jane bucked at there names, a few tears now falling down her face, she had never been so horny, and the mention of her best friends' names drove her to the brink. Her body ached for release, her level of self-resolve had been broken.

“Maybe they will come in here and see the great Jane Kano a withering puddle of a person so turned on she can’t help but scream for someone to help her as a little buzzing wand pushes her past any ounce of self-control she has. What will they think of you after that?”

Jane was completely gone. She couldn’t even form a response “I OOOOH oh hum bos PLE OH AHH”

“Would they help you out? Would Sabi grab a dildo and pound it into you as she tugged back your head by your hair and forced you to look into Elenas eyes as you came so hard you blacked out. Or would they do as I said, and sit in the corner, rubbing at their clits waiting for you to cum so they could. ‘Please Jane’ they would say. ‘Please we need you, please let go, we can’t take anymore Jane pleaseeee’”.

“ALL OF THAT. I oh oh OOOOOOHHHH oh my god, god, GOD, god, ahhhhh. Pl-p-pleASEE” Jane wailed.

“Again” Bosley turned the vibe down to the lowest setting, so it was just a tickle.

Jane tried to control her breathing coughing a little. “I want *breath* all of ah all of that. *breath* Please Bosley I” Jane began to cry, exhaustion and desperation taking over.

“I.... want them... I want you.... I...” Tears leaked from her eyes as Bosely watched the girl drop harder than she had ever seen anyone drop.

“Shhhh Jane shhh, good girl, good good girl, I’m so proud of you for what you just admitted". Bosley ran her hands firmly up and down Jane's thighs trying to give her a sense of comfort. "And, good girls always get rewards, Jane”.

Bosley shot the wands settings up. Jane flailed around fearing the intense pleasure would go. She felt the peak and

“AAAAAaaUuuuGggHHHHHHH BOSLEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY” Jane came harder than she ever had. Screaming out Bosley's name in praise. Her vision went white as she tried to thrash around. The pleasure almost too much to take as the build didn’t seem to end. Eyes watering, drool rolling down the chin arching her back up into the oblivion every part of her body reached out, expect her toes which curled in.  
Then she crashed down to the mattress and Bosley was on her in a second. Getting her out of the restraints, massaging Janes wrists, whispering sweet praises to Jane who clung to her side as she fell asleep completely surrendering to exhaustion.

As Jane watched on at the situation in front of her, she recognised the look on Elena's face. She pitied her but didn’t want to help, as she knew Bosley would be orchestrating something delicious. She turned to face Sabina, she needed to see the shorter girls' reaction.

Sabina looked on in sheer delight, quietly celebrating that Bosley was beginning to make a move on Elena. She thought back to her first encounter of the kind with Bosley.

Sabina

Bosley knew out of the three of them, Sabina would be most easily seduced. The girl loved a party and letting lose, getting her into a compromising situation would be easy. However, Bosley also knew that she would be the greatest challenge. As she wouldn’t want to give in, like a reluctant child she would want to try and push the boundaries.

Sabina had been working out. Not hard enough to make much impact, but hard enough that she had a light sheen of sweat sticking to her body. As she made her way into head-quarters she slammed the door behind her, letting everyone know she was home. She strut her way into the lounge where Bosley was sat waiting.

“Hello, Sabina, did you have a good time at the gym” Bosley questioned, not bothering to look up from her book.

Sabina grinned “Yeah” and did some overdramatic stretches. A plan building in her mind. “But you know, after the last mission, I have held some tension in my shoulders”. She added cheekily while grunting and groaning trying to gain Bosley's full attention.

“Mhm, I’m sure this is something Saint could help with” Bosley already knew what Sabina was hinting. Sabina had always been comfortable with physical relationships, she often was found seeking any form of physical contact from the girls.

“Ya know, I’m not sure Boz, I think this requires a ladies touch”

“Oh really” Bosley challenged. Closing her book and putting it on to the table in front of her, she took off her reading glasses and examined the short girl in front of her. Sabina was in her grey sports bra with a pair of brightly coloured three quarter length yoga pants clinging to her tiny frame supporting her figure.

“Yeah” Sabina smirked at getting Bosley to part with her book. “I’ve just been working so hard, you realise that right Boz? I think maybe I deserve a reward, ya know for all my hard efforts”.

“Well, hard work does indeed deserve a certain amount of appreciation” Bosley pretended to look thoughtful, but she was just letting Sabina put herself into the game.

Sabina, thinking she was going to reap a reward she didn’t really deserve was bouncing like a kid in a candy store. She couldn’t believe her luck.

5 minutes later Sabina was laid out on her bed on her stomach enjoying the firm pressure Bosley was putting on her shoulders.

“Mmm this is soooo good, a girl could really fall for you Boz with hands like these” Sabina was practically purring.

This made Bosley chuckle, ah if she only knew. “You know Sabina your spine seems slightly out of place, maybe that’s why you’re feeling some tension.

“Hm yeah” Sabina played along not wanting the attention to stop. “Ya my spine, ow yeah”

“I can help straighten it out for you, get up” Bosley commanded.

Sabina whined at the loss of contact. She hadn’t even got a choice in the matter. She was about to complain when she noticed Bosley next to her bedroom door, she was trapping a bar on the other side of the door and slotting through thin straps over the top on the door. Attached to the straps were adjustable ropes and attached to those were soft padded cuffs.

“Ooh kinky” Sabina mocked.

“Behave, I’m simply going to stretch your spine out. Your arms will be lifted above your head, and I’m going to give a gentle pull on the rope to help reposition the spine” Bosley remained stoic as she pointed to the various parts of the tool.

“Okay” Sabina having the curiosity of a cat was drawn over. Spine re-adjustment or not. She was going to get off to the idea of being suspended against her door later.

This did surprise Bosley, she didn’t expect it to be that easy. But she knew what a big kid Sabina was, anything out of the ordinary was sure to grab her attention.

Bosley cuffed Sabina's wrists causing the younger girl to softly whine while smiling like an idiot. Bosley chucked and pulled on the rope raising the girl's arms tight above her head. Once she was fully stretched Sabina whined louder, trying to get any sympathy and attention she could.

“Oh come on, it doesn’t hurt” Bosley couldn’t hide the amusement from her voice.

“You don’t know that” Sabina pouted, then whined again.

“Stop that” Bosley poked her in the side just under her ribs.

“Eeeeeqkkk Boz Boz, hey no” Sabina giggled.

“Aw what was that?” A new plan forming in Bosley's head.

“No no, that’s not fair. Okay back stretched. You can let me go now” Sabina tried her very best to not look caught out.

“But the funs just started now” Bosley lightly spider ticked her hands over Sabinas midriff and then jabbed both her sides where she had previously attacked before.

“Ahhh Hahahha hey OKAY! You’ve had you’re fun. I’m done”

“That’s it, you’re already admitting defeat, that isn’t good enough, call yourself an angel?” Bosley cruelly teased. She had only tickled Sabina for about 30 seconds and it was clear that she has discovered a great vulnerability. “Tell you what, we are going to play a game, let’s call it. ‘Admitting a naughty fantasy about your best friends’ and don’t pretend you don’t think about them that way, I see the way you look at them.

“That’s a long-winded name”

“What?”

“For a name, that’s a bad name for a game”

“Sabina”

“Yes? Ah Hahahha eeeee HahaHAHAhaha ahhh” Bosley picked up where she left off firmly massaging Sabina's ribs, after a moment she stopped.

“Shush. All I need to hear is you telling me your most wicked fantasy” Bosley looked so smug as she watched the gears turn in Sabina's head.

“Never” Sabina challenged and stuck her tongue out at Bosley.

Bosley had known Sabina would be a challenge she would want to play along and for the moment Bosley could tell the young girl was comfortable and happy, wondering what would happen if she continued to disobey.

“Well okay, here it comes” Bosley took the position with her arms reached out forwards, wiggling her fingers for effect. “Ah one, ah two, ah threeeeee” she reached for Sabina's belly skating her fingers all around looking for any overly sensitive spots.

Sabina burst into giggles. “Eeee okay ahaha okay hehehehe I eeeaa hahaha”

Bosley pulled back, she made sure to catch Sabinas eyes “okay, il make you a deal, il think of a new way to make you tell me if you”

“Deal, deal” Sabina coughed out.

Bosley laughed gleefully “Silly, you don’t even know what I was going to say. But okay. A deals a deal right? No more tickles, let’s take off these overly tight pants, and your underwear off and suspend your leg next to your hands”

Sabina went so red, so flushed she couldn’t believe what she was hearing, her heartbeat thumping away in her ears. “What?” She gasped out.

“Oh, you heard” Bosley looked like the cat who got the cream.

Sabina was in such a state of shock she forgot what Bosley's rule had even been. “I erm, what no haha come on”

“Well okay then”

Bosley launched an attach into Sabina's armpits, quickly realising how sensitive they were when as the young girl cackled she smacked her head back against the door, in a desperate attempt to escape the cruel fingers.

“Oooow” she cried out while bouncing around trying to loosen her bonds.

Bosley tried to control her laughing. “Oh poor baby, hahaha, come here Ha” Bosley began to scratch behind Sabina's ear near to where she had hit her head, this began to lessen the young girls' pout and woeful expression.

“Sweet spot aye?” Bosley mocked “Look Sabina don’t pretend you aren’t curious, you and I could have some fun here. Let’s not play chicken”

“Okay, okay what, what do you plan to do if, if I agree to be in that position?” Sabina gulped out.

“I plan to have fun” Bosley gave such a serious look Sabina almost laughed.

Sabina took time to asses the situation, it was no lie she was turned on, getting off on feeling vulnerable held captive by her hot fearless leader. Sure, she was up for some fun, she knew she was hot. And the sight of her held tight against a door on full display, well, Bosley was clearly into the idea, so she wouldn’t be able to resist right? This situation would definitely end up being one Sabina would get off too many times right?

“Okay, yes”.

Once secured nerves kicked in on Sabina's part. She knew she was wet, the teasing tickling had really wound her up. She flushed feeling so exposed. Maybe this had been a mistake. She was balancing on one foot on her tiptoes, stretched out with her other foot high above her head.

“Boz? She questioned. “Boz I’m”

“Shhhh baby it’s okay. I know this seems daunting. But it’s okay. You look absolutely delicious trapped there you know. Gorgeous. I promise in a minute il have taken your mind off feeling nervous.”

Sabina was too curious to protest, instead, she began trying to see what Bosley was doing, she was bent over by the plug sockets but couldn’t see what she held in her hands. But when she stood Sabina's eyes went wide and excitement filled her body. Bosley moved towards her playing with the cord of the wand vibrator as she edged towards Sabina.

“Oh yes yes yes yes” Sabina began to cheer. Bouncing up and down as much as she could. Now, this she was into, her mind blank she couldn’t remember how she found herself here but she was ecstatic.

“Mhm told you. See something you like Sab”

“Oh god yes, you yes, it yes, just mmhmm yes I’m into this” Sabina was shaking with excitement.

“Do you deserve this Sab?”

“Yeah”

“Have you been a good girl?”

“God” Sabina moaned wetness shooting straight to her core. “Yes”.

Bosley placed the wand directly on Sabina’s clit but didn’t turn it on. Sabina whined. Eyes darting down to the wand and the to Bosley continuously.

“Do you remember the game?” Bosley asked swiping on the wand.

“Oh oh ohhh” Sabina's eyes slammed shut realising the wand had more of a punch than she was expecting.

“Uuumphhh oh yeahhhh oh ye ohhhh ah” Sabina wasn’t ashamed of her moaning, she knew she sounded hot. She’d been told countless times before.

“Ah ah ah” Bosley mocked. Do you remember the game? You have to tell me a dirty fantasy” Bosley smugly stated removing the vibe.

“Well jeez Boz I think this tops anything I can come up with” Sabina panted out.

This made Bosley laugh. “Oh come on, tell me a saucy kink of yours”

“Well I”

“That I don’t know Sab. One I that don’t know” Bosely rolled her eyes as she knew what the younger girls' next move was going to be, and she was always able to stay 5 steps in front.

“Erm well, oooooOohh” The devilish vibe was back on, which meant Sabina's brain wasn't. She tried to grind down on the vibe getting as much friction as she could. Bosley noticed this and reached out with her other hand to open her up fully to the vibe.

“OOOOH AHHHHHHH MPMHHHHHH” Sabina bit down on her lip.

“No no, don’t do that, I don’t want you hurting yourself”

Bosley slapped at her thigh to try and get her to open her mouth wide. As well as this happening she felt a gush of wetness hit her hand.

“I ooooh AHHHH I mmmm I like ah I like to be spanked” Sabina rattled out knowing her cover had just been blown and wanting to get this out quickly before Bosley could tease her.

“Hahaha, oh dear, I already knew that before you said it, your body kind of gave that one away darling. Tough luck, really” Bosley smirked predatorily challenging Sabina to argue back.

Sabina whined “Boz that’s not fair noooo” she bucked against her restraints desperately trying to get the vibe back where she wanted it.

Bosley made sure to turn down the vibe put placed 3 more firm spanks onto Sabina's thigh. “You” *spank* “don’t” *spank* “ get to make up the rules” *spank*.

" Ah, Ah, Ahh" Sabina was gasping out, she really wanted to cum she just needed more. Her whole body shaking, desire taking hold of her, the primal need to cum clouding her brain as her hands began clenching and unclenching in desperation. “Please Boz, I want to cum soooo bad”.

“I know, okay, this is our first playtime, il go easy” Bosley stated causally.

Sabina's heart rate rocked at the excitement of knowing this wasn’t going to be a one-time occurrence.

“Tell me, what would you want the situation to be if Jane and Elana we’re here too” Bosley questioned.

Sabina's pupils dilated at the mention of her best friend's names.

“You know, I was in a situation like this not long ago with Jane. But she was such a good girl, she did so well, and then came sooo hard”.

Sabina felt as if all the oxygen had left the planet. Jane, her Jane. Little miss perfect had found herself in a similar spot. “Oh my god please tell me more oh my god Boz please don’t be messing with me please”.

“I would never lie to you Sabina” she turned the vibe up a setting getting a positive response from the girl shaking in sheer lust beside her.

“OoooOOhhh mmm OOOhh MmmMmm” Sabina was mewling like a cat in heat. Searching for more friction. Bosley denied her any form of release.

“Noooo please Boz... this is all so hot, oh. my. god. pleeease” Sabina whaled out.

“Then tell me, come on, be a good girl too, like Jane, be good like Jane and tell me” Bosley watched Sabina get wetter she chucked to herself realising how much Sabina and Jane had in common and how much she loved their little praise kinks.

“Erm I would erm, I’d watch you get Jane off, no no begging I’d watch you make Jane beg to cum but, but refuse, I’d watch little miss perfect crumble as she loses her mind while Elena helps take care of me and makes me cum on her tongue so hard over and over, and then she would go over and kiss Jane hard so she could taste me, and erm and then Jane would be kept on the edge, and then just as she thinks she’s going to be allowed to cum, you’d pull away. She would cry and plead, but then I’d say, ‘that’s what you get for pushing me off a fucking building!’ Then we would stretch her out on the bed and tie her up and leave her there for hours, so she was completely denied her release” Sabina rambled out quickly, clearly very into her idea.

Bosley took a step back, slightly dumbfounded. She wanted to scream ‘oh my god hahah that’s so mean, Janes sooo adorable you wouldn’t be able to deny her, that’s evil’. But she could break her resolve, as she thought about it she realised.

“Oh you’ve so thought about this, so much so. You’ve got a full plan. And still trying to get payback?” Bosley laughed.

Sabina did have the decency to look a little ashamed. “Well, erm there you have it, so, do I get to cum?”

“Hell no. If you’re so mean let’s see how you like it” Bosley resorted.

“What? Hey no! Hey! Come on we made a deal. You can’t just”. Sabina argued trying to look as if she had an ounce of power in the situation.

“I didn’t say this was a one-time thing. Be a good girl next time and maybe the outcome will be different”

“You said you wouldn’t lie, come on” Sabina started shaking her wrists trying to get some leverage.

“Okay” the simplicity of the response had Sabina worried. She was right to worry as she felt the wand hit her clit on the highest setting.

“Woah ooooh OoOOoH oh my ahhh Oooh mmmm mmmm Boz mmm mmmm I cant Ooooh Ooooh OhOooOoooOh AHHHHHHHHHH” Sabina came fast and hard, sure she had been edged a couple of times but she really shocked herself. Bosley turned the vibe down as she helped the girl ride out her orgasm.

“Somebody got super worked up by their fantasy huh?” Bosley smugly questioned. “Enjoy your reward?” Sabina eagerly nodded her head up and down, panting and flexing her muscles. “Good, good girl, and here comes punishment”.

“Wha? OOOOOH AHHHHH BOZ NO OOOOOOOOOOOOH AH TO SOON TO AH OH GOD OOOOH NO AH” Sabina frantically tried to dodge the vibe, she was still too sensitive and the vibe was torture now. “NO PLEASE AHHH OH NO”.

Bosley laughed “what? Not so fun now. Come on cum for me. Be a good girl and cum”.

“I OOOOH CAN’T, BOZ I AHHH CAN’T HELPP MMMMPHHHHH NO” Sabina was really struggling, smacking her head against the wall now as she frantically flailed around. She couldn’t help feel the build up again. “OOOH AH OOOH”

“Good girl baby, good girl” Bosely praised knowing the sweet talk would build Sabina up even faster.

“MMmmm I I I, OoOooOo MMmmMmhmmp I’m gonna oh Mmmm oh oh oh” Sabinas voice began to creep higher and higher in pitch.

“Nope” Bosley removed the vibe and began to walk back over to the wall with the plug socket, and systematically began to grab her things.

Sabina growled.

“HEY. Now now, let’s see how you like it, you have to be able to take what you want to give. We’ve had a fun time, but all good things must come to an end. Now maybe next time you will remember to take me seriously, oh and of course that Sabina?”.

“Yes?” She spat out.

“I always win these games”.

Present-day

Bosley left Elena to compose herself in private. As she turned to the other two angels they fidgeted on the spot, obviously in a sense of arousal. Which caused them to shoot to their rooms, no prizes for guessing what they were going to do.

Elena realised they looked as embarrassed as she did. Which made her think maybe this was something Bosley just did. Teasing to keep them in line. Show who was in charge.

Bosley had gone into the lounge. She had wanted to play with Elena today but knew there would be many opportunities. It wasn’t fair to do anything in front of the other angels. No, to begin these fun games the start had to be less personal, no intimate romantic moments that would come later. This was about the angels losing control of their bodies and submitting to their desires, the rest would come during group games, which would make it so much more fun. Bosley knew she couldn’t rush these things, she didn’t want to go too fast. She needed to move slowly, build the anti each time, that would keep the little angels running back for more.

Elena was still slightly buzzing wondering what had just happened. She was relieved the angels had saved her. But she was so curious about what the situation was going to become. She couldn’t help herself. After a few minutes of trying to mentally talk herself out of it, she submitted to her desires and went looking for Bosley. She stumbled into the lounge, caught the eye of Bosley, and started shuffling her feet on the spot.

“H-hey Bosley, you never really em told me... you said there was a test. I think erm is there any way I can prepare, study for it or something” Elena stated adorably. Trust Elena to now be thinking of revision in hopes of getting a better score.

Bosley chuckled, she had gone and perched herself on the edge of the sofa, leaning against the arm facing the door. She knew Elena would follow her she decided just to wait for the inevitable.

“Test? Tests dear, and didn't you already fail one? and, No”

“No?”

“This test is more of, a reactive test, not one I can let you prepare for, besides that wouldn’t be fair. Jane and Sabina weren't allowed to prepare” Bosley made sure to look Elena in the to asses her response to their names being mentioned.

“Jane and ‘Bina have passed this test?” Elena questioned, racking her brains to find any time they may have mentioned it to her.

“That’s correct” Bosley smugly stated.

Elena has distracted herself with thoughts of her best friends, and just how amazing they were, beautiful, strong, powerful, she began to reminisce on times where they were fighting off bad guys. Slightly sweaty and disheveled, panting, running their hands through their hair. Elena started imagining what it would be like under them. At the mercy as they used her body however they wanted and...

Bosley cleared her throat, she knew Elena's mind had gone walkies again. She already knew the tell-tell signs. Elena stood pupils blown, slightly flushed, wringing her hands together. Bosley thought she looked adorable.

“Oh. Erm I’m ready to take the test” Elena got out. She just had to know what had made the other angels look so flustered, but she also had to prove herself. If they could do it so could she. She was determined.

“Oh are you know” Bosley drawled out. Bosley knew that for Elena this was about pride. She had to show her she was good enough. Bosley already knew she was, but it was going to be fun regardless. “Very well, the test will take place in your room”.

“My room?”

“Yes”

“And ‘Binas and Janes...?”

“Their rooms”

“Oh but what...”

“You’ll find out everything soon enough if you do as I say, now, run along” Bosley dismissed her with a wave of the hand smirking at the younger girl.

Elena looked questioningly but didn’t comment. She began to leave but then faced Bosley again. Bosley hadn’t made a move, she was quietly chuckling at the younger girls' antics. Elena started making her way to her room again. She had started slow, but as the excitement of uncovering the mystery built, so did the pace her legs.  
She opened her room door and perched at the end of her bed. Lightly tapping her thighs with her hands.

Bosley was left to figure out how to best play out the situation. She was pretty sure of how easy it was to turn Elena on and that mixed with the girl's obvious desire to prove herself in any capacity, she would let Bosley do anything to her. “Hmm” Bosley pondered. “I guess I will go and test that hypothesis” Bosley chuckled, she was intrigued to know just how much power she had over the new angel. She got the vibe out of her bag and began to make her way to Elena's room. In passing, she was met with both Janes and Sabinas' bedroom doors. Janes being firmly locked, and Sabina peaking out of hers “YYYYyyesss” Sabina cheered. It amused Bosley, but she knew she had to keep the girl in check. She gave an unimpressed look. Turned to face Sabina, shuck the wand in her hand. Sabina got the message. She sheepishly shut her door.

Once she got to Elena's door she knocked gently. She knew this first minute would play a big impact on how things would pan out. She kept the vibe behind her back and made her way inside.

She warmly smiled at the nervous-looking girl. “Don’t worry, it’s just you and I okay”.

“Y-yeah I Erm what’s going to happen?”. Elena was unsure what to expect now she was in her own comfort space.

Bosley brought the wand vibrator out in front of her so Elena could see.

To say she thought Elena looked like a deer caught in headlights would be an understatement. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, her eyes pleading with Bosley to explain to her what this was about.

“Do you know what this is sweetheart?”

“I *cough* I Erm *cough* I yes erm”. Elena was beet red. This situation had to mean what she thought it meant right?

“Any guesses for what it is that’s going to happen” Bosley smugly questioned.

“... I Erm nu-uh” Elena shuck her head side to side like an embarrassed school girl who doesn’t know the answer to a simple question.

“Here’s a hint, I’m going to use this on you to test your self-control, sound fun?” Bosley challenged.

“That... that you’re going to... use that.... on, on me?” Elena stammered out.

“That’s what I said, problem? This is the test Elena I wouldn’t want to see you not even try” Bosley made sure to look unimpressed.

“No, I, yes, I just, well. Iveneveractuallyusedone” Elena rushed out.

Bosley trying to mask her shock told the girl to repeat her admission slower this time.

“I’ve never *gulp* never actually used one of. That before” Elena weekly pointed at the wand she flushed feeling really lame.

Bosley realised she was going to have to change her game accordingly, Elena no longer looked turned on, she looked uncomfortable.

“Oh sweetheart, that’s okay. Of course, that’s okay”. Bosley began to panic she had gone too far. “You have had sex before right Elena? You’re not a virgin?”.

“No no, I’m not, it’s just...” Elena cut herself of embarrassment getting to her. Bosley noting the girls' shame came and sat close to her on the bed, providing a sort of physical support, she reached out for one of her hands to stop the younger girl from picking her nails. She started swiping her thumb over the trembling girls' knuckles as a gentle prompt to continue.

“I haven’t had a serious relationship, so I’ve only had a couple of bland erm encounters. I, I thought about buying a toy, but I always backed out” Elena looked anywhere but at Bosley as she began to crawl in on herself.

Bosley gripped down on the young girl's hand to get her to re-focus her attention on her face, “Nothing in that statement is anything to be ashamed of Elena. Nothing at all”.

“Really? I feel lame, I. I’m supposed to be a badass now and I haven’t even”

“Shhh” Bosley cut her off. “Listen I was intending to play a game that I don’t think is right for this situation”

Elena pitifully whined knowing she had ruined whatever was going to happen.

“But” Bosley smirked. “I’ve got a new game”.

“Oh?” Elena's cheeks got a rosy glow and she couldn’t help excitedly smiling at Bosley feeling more comfortable and accepted.

“It’s called. ‘Let’s see how long the little angel lasts”. Bosley chuckled watching several different emotions flashing across the young girls' face. “Okay?”

“Okay”

“So, I had intended to come in here tie you up in some filthy position and have you beg me to let you cum” Bosley mentioned oh so causually.

Elena began squirming. She just got so wet. Her pupils were blown and she couldn’t look away from Bosley or the vibe.

“But I don’t want to move to fast. I’m also not sure you would handle it. I mean look at you, are you going to cum already? From a bit of dirty talk?”. Bosley giggled.

Elena was completely gone. She began to nod her head and then realised she hadn’t been paying attention. “Huh?”

“What you have to understand here is that I’m in control. Full control. What must be done is you following my every order. So if I ask you a question, I expect an immediate response, got that?”.

“Yes” Elena chocked out instantly.

“Good girl”

Elena groaned as she got wetter.

“You like that? Being a good girl for me Elena”.

“Mmhmm yes”

“That makes me very happy Elena, and good girls deserve rewards don’t they”

“Yes” Elena whispered out. Bosley let it slide, Elena was new to all of this after all.

“So I’m not going to tie you up”

Elena whined.

“Shh this time. I’m not going to tie you up this time”

“So this is going to happen again?” Elena questioned hopefully.

“Absolutely” Bosley gave a smug grin to Elena.

Elena looked like a kid on Christmas morning as she happily bounced on the bed.

“But this” Bosley pointed to the vibe. “This is going to be intense, and for your first time, I think it’s best you’re allowed some movement and a little bit of control, that seems fair, doesn’t it?"

There was a pause

“Doesn’t it?” Bosley prodded.

“Yes Bosley, sorry Bosley, thank you Bosley”. Elena chimed

Bosley tried to suppress her giggles. Elena was sooo cute, this was going to be fun. She had broke so easily and only due to a bit of dirty talking. She pitied the girl. She was going to be exposed to a whole new world, Bosley wasn’t sure she would cope.

“I’m going to plug this bad boy in. You’re going to remove your trousers and panties and kneel at the edge of the bed. Get in a comfy position but me sure your legs are spread, got it?”

“Yes” Elaine scurried to complete her task, trying to impress Bosley with how well she took orders. But she was in so much of a rush she nearly tumbled to the ground tripping on a trouser leg. Once she was in position she nervously began fidgeting with her hands longingly looking at Bosley for help.

“Hold out your palm” Bosley directed.

Elaina gave Bosley her hand and looked at her questioningly. Bosley placed the vibe head onto the young girl's palm and then asked “ready to feel the power?” Usually, Bosley would never let the angels have an idea of what was to be anticipated. But this was Elena's first time with the toy, she had to be gentle with the girl.

As soon as Bosley started the vibe Elenas eyes went wide. “Oh my god” she spat. As Bosley cranked up the dial, Elena's legs began to wobble. It was obvious the girl was already dripping. The wait working as a new form of torture.

“Please, please can I try it? I, please” Elena began to lose her patience.

Bosley chuckled, “eager? I don’t want to go straight for the prize darling, I don’t think you’re going to last very long at all”.

Elena began to whimper and shuffle around more. It was apparent she also wasn’t used to much teasing. Bosley took pity yet again.

“Okay” Bosley turned the dial to the lowest setting, opened Elena slightly and placed the vibe ever so gently on the other girl's clit”

“MmmMMMm Oooh” Elena bounced up of the vibe. Eyes wide she blushed and looked at Bosley in awe. “I’m sorry, that was yeah that was wow” she sunk back down onto the vibe and began to find a rythm.

“Wow” she giggled out, placing her hands on her leader's shoulders comfortably.

“Are you okay?”

“Mmm oh yeah I just ah, this feels nice and oh I just hehe I just can’t believe I’m in this hahah situation with this eeee haha oh”

“What’s funny baby?” Bosley cooed.

“It oooh ah hehe it, it kinda tickles”. This admission made Bosley wetter than she would care to admit, her pupils going black.

“Yeah?”

“I oooooh hehe it mmmmm ah oh aha my god eee mmmm” Elena was slightly shaking, it was apparent to Bosley she needed more friction but it seemed as if the younger girl didn’t know this.

Bosley had to rain in her desires, she knew there would be many times to torture this little angel in various ways. She had to be in control of her desires here and remember this was about Elena and getting her comfortable with the vibe. Hesitantly she pushed the vibe slightly harder into Elena's clit.

“OOOOoh yeah oh yeah ah AH yeah AHH”.

Bosley, slightly sulky about having to minimise her physical form of teasing couldn’t help but chuckle. It had been about a minute and a half since they started and it was obvious Elena was about it to cum. Some gentle verbal teasing wouldn’t hurt, right?

“Oh Elena, are you going to cum already? That would be a record for the quickest time to cum ever. What will Jane and Sab think? Oh, they will tease you so bad, you’re never going to hear the end of this if you cum now.” Bosley smirked wickedly at the young girl.

“I ooooooooOOOh I can Ahhh mmmMmHPPHhh I’m ahhh I’m fine” the young girl tugged on her own hair needing to find some form of purchase. The girl looked out of her mind, withering around moaning nonstop, eyes screwed shut.

Bosley laughed. “Sure?” Bosley couldn’t help but be a little cruel she put the vibe up one setting.

“OOOOOOhhhHHH I AAAhhhH MMMHHPpppghh OH OH OH. I, ooooh I what’s? What’s?” Elena's eyes flew open as she felt something inside of her snap. Her head flung back in a silent scream, her whole body shuck, and then she went crashing down against the mattress.

Bosley dropped the vibe and came to Elena's side laughing “not gonna cum yet? Mhm sure. You lasted all of 1 minute 47 seconds hahaha” Bosley realised this had meant the girl had lied to her about going to cum, which was unacceptable. But, when she tried to read the young girl's face she noted confusion written all across it.

“I *breath* what? *breath* just happened?*breath* Elena panted out.

“Wha?” Bosley looked down to study Elena who looked like a fish out of water, slightly spasming, searching for a way to breathe. She realised. Oh. Ooooh. “Had you ever had an orgasm before?

“Is *breath* is it *breath* always like *breath* that?” Elena questioned wondering what else she had been missing.

Bosley giggled, “well not always, usually it takes longer” Bosley gave Elena a teasing glare. “But that’s the general gist”

“Did you *breath* do this to Jane and *breath* Sabina?”

“Yes”

“I *breath* want to too, I want us all to do this, together. With you in control and us *breath* being tied up and watching each other and *breath* I want that”

Bosley chuckled, oh how she always won the game. “Well, I’m sure that can be arranged”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think, just to boost my confidence a little if nothing else :P. 
> 
> Hopefully, if you guys want me to continue to write I will try my best (depending on my work, I had the weekend off, so decided to do this). I'm not necessarily going to stick to this ship. This just so happened to form as I finally got accepted to make an account after years (I hadn't been checking my spam folder oops). I feel as if, my main interests have been disclosed above. But I will probably expand and maybe work on different characters. 
> 
> I probably didn't give myself the easiest challenge for my first writing fic, but like the girls here. I love a challenge. xo


End file.
